I'llant
Physiology The I’llant have a superficial resemblance to horses. Their basic body structure is the same. They have a tail similar to that of a Vaen, though the hair tuft starts higher up the tail that it does on a Vaen. Unlike the Vaen, the hair doesn’t creep backwards up the tail as they age; it remains consistent throughout their lifetime. In the center of their forehead, they have a long, backwards curving horn. Their feet have three toes. A male I’llant has a beard under his chin that starts to grow once he reaches his full maturity. Females have no beard, but their horns are noticeably longer than those of the males; also, they have tufts on the backs of their hind legs that starts to grow at maturity. Organization They have a loose herd structure. These herds tend to be small, numbering between ten and twenty adults, five to seven juveniles, and an assorted number of young ones. I’llant tend to leave their birth herd at maturity to either start their own herd, as is the case with a lot of the mature males, or to join another herd. This is to prevent interbreeding as only the dominant male in a herd can mate with the females. Foaling is a very dangerous process as I’llant are born with short horns that, while small, are a little sharp. They have formed a symbiotic relationship with the Vaen. The Vaen provide the I’llant with help in foaling and other medical care. In return, the I’llant allow the Vaen to use them as mounts. Such riders are called I’llant’shorenn, or mounted warriors who ride I’llant. It is this relationship that has helped to defend both groups from marauding wyvern. Biology They have a gestational period of eleven months. Foaling was once a very dangerous process and is now only done with at least one Vaen present to render assistance if needed. There is only ever one offspring born at a time. Twins are unheard of. At birth, a young I’llant’s eyes are always brown, but this color changes predictably as they mature. Females are fertile only once a year. They’ll start to go into season at the beginning of spring at the earliest with the latest being at the highest point of summer. Body coloring is fairly simple and each individual only has one color. At birth, they all have darker spots of their color covering their hindquarters. Development Birth – brown eyes, spots on hindquarters 6 hours – weak walking 2 days – running 8 months – starts to eat solid food 1 year – fully weaned 2 years – full size achieved 2 ½ years – fully filled out 4 years – fully mature, blue eyes 10 years – green eyes 16 years – gold eyes 20 years – copper eyes I’llant have a lifespan of approximately twenty five years. Diet They are herbivores by nature, but they need to eat a certain amount of La’shante fruit to stay healthy. They do eat other fruit and the occasional vegetable by choice and these vary by individual. They mainly eat grasses and leaves when grazing. They use their horns to spear La’shante fruit from the trees and to dig for roots. This is why the females have the longer horns, as they need them to provide food for their offspring.